bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Miyuki Kazamatsuri
Miyuki Kazamatsuri (風祭真=ミユキ, Kazamatsuri Miyuki) is an Arrancar who was formerly a high-ranking soldier in Sōsuke Aizen's Army; however, after the Winter War, she had defected due to unknown reasons after defeating several of her own brethren and escaping to parts unknown. As of the present day, Miyuki is one of the most powerful Arrancar in existence. It is not known exactly when she ascended to Vasto Lorde level, but it is said that Miyuki became an Vasto Lorde training alone and has surpassed all Arrancar by being the one of the first to utilize Segunda Etapa. Appearance Personality and Traits Miyuki's personality is one of calm and nonchalantness. She keeps a straight face no matter what happens to her, and is always fond of responding with a witty snark in the face of adversity. When faced with an enemy, she can kill in cold blood, even though it pains her to do so. She is respectful of those around her and she doesn't like freely speaking about others' pasts. Miyuki has a strong sense of ethics and believes constantly training oneself to keep up their strength. She is seen as somewhat of a teacher by other characters she meets, even though Miyuki sees herself as just another person. Due to her training, she is seldom seen worrying, she believes that with constant training, she will always come out on top and does not need to worry about her safety. Despite being a very strict person, she seems to have a clumsy side to her. Surprisingly, she displays very little Arrancar-like traits, usually acting quiet and calm, showing very little emotion at all. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Derecho Unicornio (直線一角獣 (デレチョウニコーニオ), Derechou Uniko-nio, Spanish and Japanese for "Straight Unicorn") is the name of Miyuki's Zanpakutō, and the Zanpakutō of the Seas, fitting in along with Kōshinhōō the Zanpakutō of the Sky and Rakkakyōryū the Zanpakutō of the Earth. In its sealed form, Derecho Unicornio takes the form of a jagged broadsword with golden and black markings. The golden shines illustriously, while the black counteracts this, allowing a perfect balance. The weapon is at least as large as Miyuki herself, though surprisingly, she wields it with little effort, with all of her strikes being fast and powerful. Resurrección: Derecho Unicornio is said to have an excessively long release command, though Miyuki has only ever chanted bits and pieces of it in order to activate her Zanpakutō's first form. Miyuki is the same type of warrior as Agito Kishima, meaning that her abilities are formed through body mutations instead of more practically. Unlike Agito, however, Miyuki experiences very little physical pain throughout her transformations, meaning she is able to stand perfectly still while her Resurrección engages itself. However, this form is unstable and carries detrimental effects to Miyuki's body. The transformation is so unstable that Miyuki's body began to degrade from accelerated cellular decay. In this form, Miyuki mutates horribly, with her face splitting open, allowing spiritual energy to flow forth from the abyss and cover her head, forming a sort of azure expressionless helmet with several jagged crimson markings on the sides around where parts of the face would be, and two small horns rest upon the top of her head, pointing forwards. There is a crimson jagged emblem with a third eye on her forehead as well. This spiritual energy tears its way out of several other sections of Miyuki's body, stretching around her arms, legs, lower body, and waist, in addition to covering her chest, forming azure "armour" of sorts. The "armour" around her arm up to her elbows and her knees becomes tinted a blood-red, leading some to speculate that this colour is her actual blood, merely frozen and hardened with spiritual energy to provide extra defense. This blood extends outwards, shaping and solidifying into razor sharp claws on her hands and feet, similar to Agito's Kanzenkudō. In addition, Miyuki's bones tear out of her back, forming "wings" and a "tail" of sorts while spiritual energy inside of her body is shaped and hardened into the form of replacement bones. Truely, Miyuki Kazamatsuri's Resurrección is a fearsome sight to behold. Resurrección Special Abilities: Not Yet Revealed. *'Diabólico Incendio' (鬼火 (ヂアブリコ・インセンヂオ), diaburikoinsendio, Spanish and Japanese for "Demon Fire"): Miyuki's face forms a mouth, gathering forces of wind and heat to a single point to shoot a powerful purple flamethrower to attack an opponent, creating a large, exploding fireball which damages and burns her foes. The flames produced by this attack start out as a very thin line, before suddenly enlarging into a large beam of flame to attack the opponents. This attack produces an immense amount of light and is capable of traveling for great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes. Diabólico Incendio can destroy any traces of darkness in the area with its intensely bright flame; and it carries incredible force; able to demolish several structures that obstruct the technique's path from its foe. These flames are of such intensity and power that even black holes disperse upon being hit. *'Diabólico Garra' (鬼爪 (ヂアブリコ・ガーラ), diaburikogara, Spanish and Japanese for "Demon Claw"): Miyuki's blood claws elongate and expand using her spiritual energy, and then by utilizing her pyrokinesis, she infuses them with fire, giving them the appearance of melting wax, increasing their power expotentially. With a single swing, these claws can rend the air, causing friction which results in several pressurized explosions on anything she strikes. These claws are nearly unbreakable, thus making them one of Miyuki's most useful attacks. *'Furioso Ilama Vieta' (烈火弾 (フリオソ・ラマ・ビタ), furiosoramabita, Spanish and Japanese for "Raging Flame Bullet"): *'Furioso Ilama Hoja' (烈火剣 (フリオソ・ラマ・ホジャ), furiosoramahoja, Spanish and Japanese for "Raging Flame Sword"): *'El Estilo La Ilama Presa' (火炎連打の型 (エル・エスチロ・ラ ラマ・プレサ), eruesutiroraramapuresa, Spanish and Japanese for "The Flame Barrage Style"): Miyuki generates large purple flames upon her hands. Then, by swinging her arms around, she extends the flames to tremendous lengths, creating a vortex of fire which greatly damages the opponent and pushes them away from Miyuki with great force. Each connecting strike generates a powerful, burning explosion; an even larger explosion is unleashed at the end of this tremendous barrage. It should be noted that these flames possess purifying properties; which resonate through her foe's body causing her foe to explode. El Estilo La Ilama Presa is most useful when activated towards the end of a battle between high-level opponents, since the area will be saturated with excess energy from their attacks. It is a recycling of the spiritual energy just used and spread over the battlefield. Therefore, even though Miyuki has been exhausted from her own magical energy, the ability can still be invoked. Resurrección: Segunda Etapa (刀剣解放第二階層 (レスレクシオン・セグンダ・エターパ), resurekushion segunda etāpa; Spanish for "Resurrection Second Stage", Japanese for "Sword's Release: Second Level"): Not Yet Revealed. Relationships Trivia Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Arrancar Category:LGBT Characters Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:EverlastingDarkness5000 Category:Female